Shadow Boxing
by Newget
Summary: After a trip to the emergency room, he had to say goodbye. Mercenary AU Romin. (Rogue x Minerva)


The beeping from the monitors began to slow, signaling her incoming passing. The breathing mask wasn't doing much for her, neither were the thousand wires and IVs she was hooked up to. This was not how he or she wanted to end. This fight had not gone the way either guild could handle; things got way too out of hand. Before anyone could stop it, two were in critical condition and one on her deathbed. The fight was only to settle a dispute between the rivalry of the two mercenaries, until another stepped in.

The dingy and dimly lit room of the back alley hospital was not one to take solace in. The room growing colder with every passing minute. The odd, pink-haired woman looking over all three of them. She spent more time on the ones from Fairy Tail, since this was their resident hospital. Minerva would be having a fit if she was conscious, but he didn't mind. It was only karma for her to end up like this for the way she treated the blonde. She always went out of her way on missions to bully her one way or another. No one knew when the rivalry started, but this was surely the way to end it.

A fight, that was surely what civilized people used to end a rivalry. This was not the time to be joyous in any manner, but he chuckled as the thought whizzed through his mind. It's what got them both here in the first place.

It was only an hour earlier that this had happened. The events happened so quickly, but the memories were so slow as he recalled them, playing over and over again in his mind.

* * *

He was sure his girlfriend would have requested a bounty on the ever-loving blonde if it were possible. Years ago a situation like that had arisen, many mercenaries being killed as they tried to protect one another. So those circumstances would never happen again the pig-headed council created The Games. Ironically named, this event only came about once a year, in which disputes could be settled through a variety of methods. Mercenaries from all over competed and there were no particular rules except for two.

This only rule required that the opponent choose the event, the defendant choosing the way in which it would be completed. This vague rule was interpreted differently depending on the person, but for this fight some rules were put in place. The defending, Lucy, chose the fight to be settled with fists in the arena.

A shapeshifter was what the essence of the arena was. It was engineered to give form to any environment, shape or element the defending choose. Minerva's opponent just happened to choose a shallow pool of water as the stage for their fight.

Rogue never attended The Games as he thought they were a savage way of settling things. Most choosing to duel instead of thinking of a creative way to compete against one another. The second rule coming to play when it came to an actual fight. Anyone could die.

This rule had always unsettled him. He could kill if it was for a just reason, but comrades dying over a silly conflict or feud was baffling. Idiotic really.

He sat in the back of the stands, Minerva's eyes finding him. Just as his name pronounced, he hid in the shadows. She always knew where to find him, and she smiled. He gave one in return, not worried about the fight. He knew Lucy Heartfilia was a decent mercenary, but she wouldn't be able to land a good hit on Minerva. She was the best of the best.

The announcer cut through the commotion of the stands, "Tonight we have a battle between Fairy Tail's heart, Lucy Ashley and the backbone of Sabertooth, Minerva Orlando!"

Rumour had it that his girlfriend's opponent was the daughter of a big corporate titan. The blonde walking down the steps into the arena, wearing a black sports bra and cargo pants. Minerva wore the same, as it was the issued garments of The Games.

They both stepped into the water, the level sitting at mid-calf. They stood at their separate ends, Lucy looking warily unsure of herself. "The fight is over once one of them yields! Begin whenever you are ready ladies!" The speaker cut out, the room's attention on the pair in the arena.

The tension was like glass, ready to crack at any moment. The two circled each other, a teasing grin spreading across Minerva's face as she kicked water in the blonde's direction. Rogue chuckled when the blonde jumped, still looking as unsure she was a couple minutes ago.

He couldn't believe that Minerva called for the fight this year. He had presumed they already settled their quarrel. She closed in, backing out at the last second as the blonde tried to hook her. The crowd sitting on the edge of their seats as they waited for the first hit.

The blonde looked confused when she didn't hit, not being able to brace herself when Minerva's foot connected to her side. She stumbled, landing on her ass when she fell into the water. A cascade of water splashed around her, the pool rippling as she fell. The crowd fell into an uproar when the blonde fell, Rogue clapping his hands together. That was his girl.

Minerva pulled her foot back, stomping on the blonde's torso. Lucy sputtered, crying out in pain when she rolled over, grabbing her Minerva's foot when it came flying back at her. She wrapped her other hand around her ankle, pulling the saber into the water. The women jumped back onto their feet, both drenched with water. With their skin shining against the lights of the arena. Light colours of yellow emerging on Lucy's stomach as she put her arms up in defense.

A sinister smile crossed Minerva's face, a tiger ready to pounce on its prey. He sometimes wished that Minerva wouldn't toy with her enemies. It didn't settle well with him. Her ruthlessness on missions never set a good light for her to the benefactor of a mission, but she didn't care as long as she got her payment. Never was their a set of guidelines on how a mission was supposed to be completed, unless stated, but she never cared either way.

Now she was stalking toward the fairy, a glint of silver seeming to appear out of thin air. Then it was all slow motion. A hand wrapping around her wrist, abruptly pulling her toward her. The silver sunk in, both of them falling into the pool. Crystals of water falling around the both of them, as the blade was pushed in deeper, pure agony ripping from the pale pink lips.

The fairies hooting and hollering came to a halt, silence coming from them and the whole arena. Everyone knew the use of weapons in this battle was prohibited, yet she still did it anyway. A great cackle ringing out into the stands. She was a madwoman.

The blonde struggled, appearing to breathe laboriously as she faintly hit at the brunette on top of her. Slim fingers slipped through the golden locks, holding her face under the water. Rogue was positively paralyzed, he never thought the events would lead to this. He couldn't help but stare on. Chipped pink fingernails scratched and grasped at her, her hold never waning as the thin long red marks appeared on her belly. Her hand jutting up, bruised knuckles meeting with Minerva's nose. He could imagine the crunch as blood spilled from the her broken nose.

There was no possible way for the fairy to yield. The event couldn't simply be cancelled or called off, that wasn't a rule.

Scarlet hair flared about, Minerva being pushed into the water. He never noticed Titania stepping into the arena, but the fairies screamed in triumph. Lucy sat up, holding her throat as she grasped for air.

Crimson hair blurred as she grabbed Minerva by the head, slamming her body back into the water. The crowd erupted with shouts as soon as the other fairy laid her hands upon the saber. This fight was going to stay in the books for years to come.

The two mercenaries were a haze as they fought each other, Lucy scrambling to the side of the arena to stay out of their way. How pitiful that someone had to fight Lucy's battles. They kept slamming into each other; one blow to be traded with another.

They stopped, their chests heaving and eyes clashing with pure hatred for each other. His girlfriend swung, the mercenary catching her knuckles and hooking her fist into her stomach. Her dark hair covered her face, as she healed over the fairy whispering words into her ear, the same fist slamming into her stomach again.

Blood spilled from Minerva's mouth, groaning as Erza hurled Minerva into the water. Her fists began to assault her, bludgeoning the dark haired beauty. Unlike his lover, Erza's ruthlessness wasn't in vain, she was only protecting her guild mate. The onslaught continued, red seeping into the water around the two. With mercy, Erza stumbled,faltering as she tried to exit the pool.

The fairies came running from the stands, Natsu scooping Lucy up into his arms. She was practically unconscious, Erza struggling to walk on her own. A big blond and brutish male picking her up as they followed each other out of the arena. The two males ran out with the girls, the fight being far from over.

Rogue flew through the stands as he ran to get her. Her body was cold, the excess water seeping into his own clothes when he scooped her up. He looked upon her, his lover's face practically unrecognizable. One eyes swollen shut, her lips swollen as blood ran from her presumably busted nose. Her already bruised skin turning into shades of green, yellow, and purple. A small area around her stomach turning a light red color. That devil really did a number on her.

"That concludes the fight!" the announcer blared. "Please be seated until the injured have been escorted out. The next brawl will be Milliana from Mermaid Heel and Sherry from Lamia Scale." The crowd didn't pay much attention to the announcer, instead yelling profanities at Rogue as he cradled Minerva in his arms.

He couldn't call for emergency services, and he couldn't think of where to go. He was frantic, turning to see the pink hair of the pyromaniac as he carried his own out. The salmon colour reminding him of someone he met long ago. Yes, he could go to that back alley doctor.

Mercenaries could never go to a public care facility or the organization would be compromised by governmental authorities. Sure, his own guild had provisions for emergencies such as this. But that was a town over and he couldn't fathom what would happen if he brought Minerva back there in this state. They wouldn't take care of her if she came back in defeat.

He rushed as fast as he could without harming her, hailing for a cab. The driver was yelling at them, because they were sopping wet. He allowed them to get in only because of the state of emergency they appeared to be in. He could tell that the driver wasn't going to be happy about cleaning up the blood and water stains from his cab seats, but that didn't matter at the moment.

The driver began to drive in the direction of the urban hospital, until Rogue stopped him. "Wrong way, take the next left." The driver swerved as they turned, throwing him into the door as he turned. Minerva moaned in pain. "Not so hard next time. And drive faster. She won't make it if you don't." he said in a low and dark tone.

He sped up, continuing to take Rogue's directions as they speedily made their way to Porlyusica's hospital. Street lights flashed over Minera's face as they sped through the streets. He brushed some of her hair out of her face, her brows furrowing. He kissed her forehead, coddling her as he looked out the window. The streets and people a distortment, clashing into each other as the car sped down the roads.

Traffic wasn't much of a problem as it was almost the middle of the night, but that didn't stop other vehicles from crashing into them. The car was pushed across the street as another cab of the same model smashed into their side. Rogue held Minerva to him as they rocked violently, glass flying through the air.

"This night couldn't get any worse," he mumbled. Warm liquid flowing down his face and soaking into his clothes as he sat there in the car. The driver groaned, red lights flashing through the cracked windows.

He leaned forward pressing two fingers against his temple, the man was still alive. He threw a wad of bills in the front of the car. Hopefully that would cover the damage done to the driver and his car.

They couldn't stay there for much longer. He shifted Minerva, trying to open the car door. It was jammed, so he tried applying more force. It still would not budge.

Rogue put Minerva on the other end of the car, sitting back to place, his feet against the window. Most of it was already broken so he wouldn't have a problem breaking it. It was just going to be difficult getting out. He reared his feet, springing them forward. The window shattered, glass falling into the street.

He pulled himself out, cutting his hands against the glass still stuck in the window. Now it was time for the hard part. He removed the remaining pieces of glass from the door, cautiously placing his hands under Minerva's arms. He didn't want her to be in any more pain than she was.

He pulled her up, slowly pulling her limp body out of the window. Her breath was very shallow, now he was scared. Before the car crashed, he knew they were so close to the hospital. Just around the corner.

He hoisted her up, his feet carrying him as fast as they could to the hospital. A deep feeling of unknowing bloomed inside him, he was scared of what was to happen next.

He burst through the doors, the mercenary's body going limp. "Help, please!" He begged as he put her on a empty bed near the door. Small red rubies falling onto the stark white floor, shattering against it. A bulky blond stopped him, Laxus. "I know that what she did was wrong, but you have to help her." He didn't usually show this much emotion, but it was for her. Nothing would stop him.

The blond moved toward him before a frail hand moved Laxus to the side. "Move boy, this establishment is not just for your guild. It's open to the public. Just because you drag your injured asses in here all the time, doesn't mean it belongs to you." Her pink hair flitted as she walked by Rogue, her attention focused on Minerva. Baffled, Laxus didn't say a word returning down the hallway. "Wendy!"

The blue haired girl came running barefoot down the hallway, standing by the doctor's side. "Yes? I was tending to Erza and Lucy." She glanced at Minerva, her eyes growing wide. "You want me to set up a room for her." Porlyusica nodded, turning the bed she was in and walking her down the hallway, Wendy running ahead of her. Her hands looked over the dark haired woman with a critical eye, as she pushed her bed up against the room's wall.

A group waited outside the door next to this one. The girls from Fairy Tail were probably in there, recognizing most of them as fairies. They went silent as he walked into the room opposite of theirs. The walls were an untasteful yellow with white back lining. A water stain, no two, on the ceiling. He was brought out of his observations by a stern voice.

"Sit. Don't get in our way or I will put you in another room," that was the only time she gave him any direction, "Understand, boy?"

He nodded, walking to the chair placed in the corner of the room. He wasn't sure it would hold his weight as it looked very worn down, but he held his breath as he sat down. Everything was fine, hopefully the shortcoming future would turn out in his favor. No, in her favor.

He wanted to see her dark eyes open, to be alone with her again. Ask her why she had to bring the small battle knife. Also to tell her that he loved her, just one more time.

Things were a blue and pink blur as they hooked the mercenary up to the machines, frantic as they tended and wrapped her external wounds. Now all he could do was wait.

* * *

At this point, waiting was making his guilt and sadness grow. He should have checked her before the match. If he did, the blonde would have never been hurt. The she-devil would not have had to intervene. And his beloved wouldn't be struggling for life.

They tended to the small scratches that decorated his face and hands, as they waited for her condition to stabilize. Not realizing they were there until the small blue haired girl pointed them out. Wendy, he believed her name was. She wrapped his hands in white tape, placing small bandaids on the cuts that littered his face. That was only after she thoughtfully cleaned them out with some basic rubbing alcohol. He knew that the young intern would rightfully take Poryluscia's place someday.

He rubbed Minerva's hand as he held it, bringing it up to his mouth. He placed a kiss on the back of her hand, letting his lips linger as his red gaze bore into her. His eyes pleading for her to wake up. If she woke up then he would feel better.

He wished he could hear her laugh one more time. Not the the fake one she would give if she was in a crowd full of people, but the one that was light and bubbly. The one he heard when he gave a snide comment on a person as they walked through the streets together.

She didn't have the best personality in front of others. She was both rigid and flexible, and he couldn't help but love both sides to her complex personality.

He let go of her hand, letting out a deep sigh as he leaned back into his chair. His dark hair falling back as he ran his hand through it, sighing again. He breathed in deep, closing his eyes.

Red eyes shot open as he came to wake to what he thought was an alarm. He didn't know how long he had dozed off for, but the the room held a sense of urgency. The pink and blue haired duo rushing into the room.

The monitor to her heart flatlining. The beeps blaring with every second. He stood, not knowing what to do as dark hair flitted about. Minerva's body shaking and trembling in the hospital bed, her last official battle.

Rogue clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, in disbelief of what was happening. Maybe he was being too optimistic when they told him she would last through the night. And that she would become fully healthy again. He watched as her body convulsed, turning to step out of the room.

A small hand caught his wrist, "Stay. She needs you." He turned to the innocent blue eyes of the doctor's protege. He nodded, he couldn't say no to the young girl or to Minerva. He would stay for her, his girlfriend. He wanted to punch himself for thinking he could walk out.

He stood, hapless in the corner. Time was irrelevant as he watched the team of nurses and doctor trying every way to restart her heart. The smallest hands rubbing the mittens together furiously and placing them on the assassin's chest. The group becoming more restless as each shock from the defibrillator didn't bring her back.

The oldest of them all put her hand up, silence coming over them. Red eyes flickered over her wrist, to him it only seemed to be a whisper. "Time of death…"

His whole world crashed.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Minerva is one of my favorite characters in FT, so it was kinda hard to do this to her ;; This was a prequel for a story I have in the works, but make sure to leave a review if you liked it! It helps a lot ((:**

 **Thanks to Magical Puttematator for helping me edit this! She is really a great editor and amazing beta ((:**


End file.
